rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Roblox Off Topic
''NOTICE: Page Clearing '''Clear page, get banned. Stop fucking doing it.' http://images.wikia.com/rblxofftopic/images/7/7a/Biggerthumbnail.png Welcome to the wiki dedicated to the ROBLOX site's Off Topic Forum. As of now, we are the largest database for Off Topic info and users. If you are new to this site and intend on changing some things, please read this entire page before proceeding. ''NOTICE: Before making an OT "fad" page The fad you're making an article about should be well known and have a life span of more than 6 hours. Just because you and a friend posted something stupid like "paper planes" all day doesn't qualify it as a fad. For example, "scrub" does qualify as a fad, because it has been used for a long, long time. NOTICE: Making a page for yourself If you decide to make a page for yourself, go ahead. This essentially is an archive for future OTers in case some info is invalid/missing. Just be sure to follow the guidelines and actually fill your page with info, rather than two sentences about yourself. 'The Rules' 'Main Guidelines' Before you start and edit/make a page, keep in mind some ground rules. These apply to '''ALL USERS': #Vandalism is heavily frowned upon. While petty vandalism (example: writing a small comment on a page complaining about the user's qualities) can be easily looked over, larger scales of vandalism will enforce administrator action. As such, some articles will heavily be targeted for such actions and, as a result, will be locked. These locks are usually permanent and will only be edited whenever valid information passes. If you have a suggestion for an article that should be handled by the admins, put it in the talk page or comments. #Articles should have zero bias. Whenever you see an article marked for Bias Removal, you should get on that. Articles heavily implying such bias, using phrases such as "the best OTer" or "the worst user ever" should be avoided. Most importantly, refrain from writing your articles/edits in a first person perspective. #Grammar is pretty much required. Articles with little to no grammar causes some people's jimmies to rustle. #Because this is Roblox Off Topic Wikia, articles about Roblox's OTers, OT fads, and other info related to Off Topic should be dominant. Certain other topics, like Call of Duty, should be avoided due to it not pertaining primarily to Off Topic. #Fill an article with actual information. Please. Articles that are made solely for the purpose of being trollish / uninformative at best will be heavily considered being stricken with a deletion. 'Methods of getting banned' If you get banned, it's for a reason. Here are some common ban reasons: *You cleared a page for no reason, leaving it empty or filling it with meaningless text/videos/images. *You have mass edited several pages with spam. *You have mass vandalized several pages. *You are intentionally placing extremely incorrect information. (example: This OTer is a massive faggot and sucks dicks for crack money.) *You are mass creating blank pages. The ban length depends on the reason of ban and the admin banning you. Usually, mass creating blank pages would result in 3 day ban, and will be increased if done repeatedly. Mass vandalizing, however, results in a one year ban. Still, it depends on the reason and the admin banning. 'Other Fun Stuff' *Pages containing little to no information will be tagged with a "stub" notice. If you are a one man editing squad, be sure to place a work in progress notice. *This is not Encyclopaedia Dramatica, don't treat it like such or don't be amazed when you get banned. 'Articles that need some work' Some articles need some working on. Check these pages out for some articles you can go and work on: *Articles that need to be cleansed of biased argument and info *Articles that are severely lacking in valid info and are heavily considered for deletion *Articles that need lots of info added *Articles that just need a massive amount of improvement 'The Administrators' Here is the current list of Administrators. Due to safety reasons, it is very unlikely that you will recieve Administrator powers. WikiElephant, the Founder TheRealBetatest123 a.k.a. Raduga Chiburey Tdc88 <- #swaq #yolo #420 Tdc88 (talk) 2013 (UTC)Tdc88 CrankcaseDOTM Yihzo a.k.a. AnotherPerson (Elite user!) Category:Browse